Andromeda (Christine)
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Thorness, Scotland | known relatives = | status = Alive Andromeda only. She supplants the identity of Christine who technically "dies". | born = 1941 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Julie Christie; This applies to the character of Christine only. 1961 The year when Christine is supplanted by Andromeda. | died = 1961 This applies to the death of the human Christine only. | 1st appearance = "The Machine" This is the character's first appearance as the human, Christine. "The Murderer" This is the character's first appearance as Andromeda. | final appearance = | actor = Julie Christie Susan Hampshire Nicoletta Rizzi Kelly Reilly }} Andromeda is the code-name attributed to the clone of a research scientist known as Christine. She was one of the central figures in the short-lived 1961 television series A for Andromeda. Played by actress Julie Christie, Christine debuted in the second episode of the series, but did not become known as Andromeda until the fifth episode "The Murderer". Actress Julie Christie played Christine/Andromeda in six episodes total and made a brief appearance as Andromeda in the pilot episode of the 1962 sequel The Andromeda Breakthrough. Christie was unavailable to reprise the role fully and the part then went to Susan Hampshire. In 1972, an Italian remake of A for Andromeda entitled A come Andromeda was produced and the role of Andromeda was played by Nicoletta Rizzi, who only appeared in three of the five episodes that were produced. In 2006, a television movie version of A for Andromeda was produced and the role of Andromeda was played by Kelly Reilly Biography Christine was a laboratory assistant under Doctor Madeleine Dawnay at a military research facility in Thorness, Scotland. She was part of the team responsible for the construction of an advanced supercomputer, which was based on a set of instructions retrieved from a subspace signal originating in the Andromeda Galaxy. The computer was situated between two terminals which projected a pattern of energy, which affected the brainwaves of anyone who passed between them, placing them into a hypnotic state. Christine fell victim to the machine's influence and made physical contact with both terminals. The computer produced a surge of electricity, which instantly killed the technician. A for Andromeda: The Monster The computer extrapolated biological data from Christine's corpse and used it as the template for the creation of an artificial life form. A virtual clone of Christine was born and was named Andromeda. A for Andromeda: The Murderer Andromeda was a slave to the computer's programming and served as an instrument of the Ministry of Defence. Project scientist John Fleming, who had long suspected the true nature of the project, rebelled against his superiors, and Andromeda was sent to destroy him. Fleming convinced Andromeda to reject her programming and together, they succeeded in destroying the supercomputer as well as the original data relating to its construction. The two fled Thorness and sought sanctuary within the hills on a nearby island. A for Andromeda: The Face of the Tiger''A for Andromeda: The Last Mystery They sought refuge on an island off the coast of Scotland, but now they faced even larger problems. For the destruction of government property, they were being pursued by both agents of the Ministry of Defence as well as the Intel Trading Consortium. Andromeda Breakthrough: Gale Warning Notes & Trivia * The character of Christine/Andromeda was created by director/producer Michael Hayes and script writer John Elliot based on a character originally developed by Fred Hoyle. * The role of Andromeda was the first major television role of actress Julie Christie. Appearances A for Andromeda The Andromeda Breakthrough A come Andromeda See also References ---- Category:1961/Character births Category:1961/Character deaths